


Mannerisms

by Sillus



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embarrassment, Legend doesn’t realize what he’s doing, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mannerisms, animal stuff, because it’s legend, cursing, item shenanigans, kinda fluffy??, some injuries but it’s nothing bad, thank you fluff channel for the inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus
Summary: But why would Legend have the mannerisms of a rabbit? As far as Twilight knows, Legend hasn’t been around rabbits the entire time they have been journeying together, and he has not caught any sort of whiff of rabbit on Legend or his stuff as Wolfie.Call him nosy, but Legend’s mannerisms are too bizarre for him to ignore.





	Mannerisms

**Author's Note:**

> The Fluff Channel in the LU discord is a god send. This was a drabble that got too long. Not a lot of editing done, and it’s not very clean, but I enjoyed writing it.  
I hope you enjoy!

Legend’s nose is wiggling.

Twilight can see it from across the campsite as he eats his curry. He tries not to stare because they all have some weird habits, but Twilight has never seen Legend do that before. They have been traveling together for a few months now, and Twilight has had more than enough time to pick up on odd quicks and mannerisms.

And yet, here he is, bewildered at the sight before him.

“Oh, you see it too?” Warriors mutters from his spot beside Twilight. He shoots Twilight a grin when he raises an eyebrow at him.

“You knew?” Twilight asks.

“Before this? No, but I thought I was imagining things,” Warriors chuckles. “Good to know I’m not crazy.”

“No, no, you’re definitely crazy,” Twilight teases. “We’re _all_ crazy. That— “ he waves a hand in Legend’s general direction— “is just weird. Well, _weirder_.”

Warriors playfully rolls his eyes. “True enough. You happen to know why he might be doing that?”

Twilight shakes his head. “No clue.”

They observe Legend for the rest of the night—discreetly, of course. They wouldn't want to tip their friend off. Legend’s nose doesn’t wiggle for very long, as it stops after he has finished his food. Nobody else but Twilight and Warriors has seemed to notice.

”Does anyone else do something like that?” Twilight asks. Warriors shrugs.

”I haven’t seen anything.”

The two take a moment to stew in their confusion, narrowing their eyes at each other as they ponder over Legend’s nose. In the end, Twilight bows out first and goes to bed for the night while Warriors keeps Four, who is on watch, company.

It might be an odd habit of Legend’s, but it’s none of Twilight’s business. Twilight, himself, has some odd mannerisms that come with his wolf form, such as tilting his head when he is curious.

But then again, that’s something to be expected of him, given his unique ability—and it’s certainly not as odd as wiggling his nose. As far as Twilight knows, Legend doesn’t transform into an animal.

Though the wiggling nose _does _remind him of a rabbit.

* * *

Twilight is going to lose his mind at this rate.

Warriors and Twilight have taken to noting down any unusual mannerisms among both Legend and the others and sharing them once they have settled down for the night. While the others have some strange oddities among themselves, there’s at least a _reason _behind them.

But Legend’s wiggling nose? They know that only happens when Legend smells food he likes, but _why_ his nose straight-up wiggles like that have Twilight and Warriors ready to pull their hair out of their heads.

And on top of that, Legend has other habits that stand out. The other day, Twilight was parading as Wolfie while Legend was on watch when there was a loud rustling sound. Twilight moved to go investigate but paused when he saw Legend standing completely still with a hand gripping the hilt of his sword. The rustle sounded again, and Legend still did not move aside from his ears twitching in response.

In the end, it had been nothing but some startled deer, but Legend’s reaction stuck with Twilight. When he told Warriors later the next day, he was left just as confused as Twilight—if not more.

Again, Twilight was oddly reminded of a rabbit.

But why would Legend have the mannerisms of a rabbit? As far as Twilight knows, Legend hasn’t been around rabbits the entire time they have been journeying together, and he has not caught any sort of whiff of rabbit on Legend or his stuff as Wolfie.

Call him nosy, but Legend’s mannerisms are too bizarre for him to ignore.

* * *

It has been a rough day.

The group had found themselves in Hyrule’s time period, in Death Mountain. The native hero said he knew where he was going, but they all know his tendency to get lost. In fact, that very tendency is the reason they are currently setting up camp early while nursing injuries and burns.

Though to be fair to Hyrule, Death Mountain is a terribly confusing labyrinth.

Twilight could tell Hyrule had not been happy when he told them he knew where they were. It did not take long for everyone to get turned around and confused when they began trekking through the treacherous mountain and its frankly ridiculous cave system.

Things only went from bad to worse when a group of Achemen had ambushed them while they were in one of the many dark caves. At first, they all thought the monsters were merely keese, but then Hyrule had noticed that they were red, and proceeded to tell them in a panicked voice to not let them touch the ground while alive.

Of course, considering the sheer amount of them in the dark, the group could not heed Hyrule’s advice in time. As soon as one landed, a large red monster took its place, spewing flames everywhere and forcing them on the defensive. This allowed for even more of them to shift into their larger forms.

Needless to say, it was a rough battle.

Now, they are resting in yet another cave, but this one is a dead-end and clear of any monsters, and with only one way in and one way out, it is the best place they are going to find for the night. While the sun is only just beginning to set, nearly everyone had sustained some rough injuries due to their shields not being able to properly block the flames—not because of the dark but rather the magical properties of the flames. It has currently been close to an hour since they have settled, and the only thing they have accomplished is banning Hyrule from using his magic after he nearly passed out while healing Wind.

“Next time we find a town,” Warriors grumbles as he slowly pours a potion on Four’s injures, “we’re stocking up on potions _specifically designed_ for burns.”

“I can’t believe I have never made an elixir that can heal burns,” Wild mumbles as he flicks through his slate for more medical supplies.

“I can’t believe there are fire-breathing monsters that can turn into keese,” Wind mutters, wrapping up Hyrule’s arm with gauze.

Hyrule sighs. “I hate Death Mountain.”

“Come now,” Twilight chimes in. “It could’ve been a lot worse. At least we can manage this.”

“It sucks to be unprepared though,” Legend gripes, glaring at the large claw-shaped wounds in his arm while grinding his teeth. Time hands him a potion.

“It does, which is why we will be far more cautious with what supplies we buy.”

“We can only get better,” Sky adds, handing out potions to everyone else.

With Time keeping watch and Wild cooking dinner for the night, everyone else slowly put themselves back together at the expense of the majority of their medical supplies, but they make it work.

When Wind is finished with Hyrule, Hyrule moves to help Legend with his injuries, earning a half-hearted glare from him in the process. Twilight pays them no mind, instead double-checking Wind’s injuries and ignoring the kid’s muttered protests as he fixes a bandage that is not done right in his opinion.

Later on, just as they begin to settle down for the night, Twilight sees Hyrule turn to Legend with a pointed look.

”Where’s your other injury?” he demands.

Legend furrows his eyebrows. ”I don’t have any other injuries.”

”You’re grinding your teeth,” Hyrule points out.

”What’s that got to do with any—”

”You only do that when you’re in a lot of pain.”

Twilight and Warriors exchange a startled glance. Neither have ever picked up _that_!

Legend glares at Hyrule, but Hyrule doesn’t back down, raising his chin and returning Legend’s glare with just as much stubbornness and pride. The rest of the camp—aside from Sky and Four, who are fast asleep—hold their breath in anticipation, waiting for the inevitable retort from Legend.

He surprises them by turning away with a scoff. ”One of those things might’ve gotten my ankle, but—”

”Legend,” Hyrule admonishes. ”you can’t just hide that sort of thing from us!”

”It’s not that bad!” Legend protests as Hyrule begins prodding around in search of the injury. ”It’s a sprained ankle at most! You’re overreacting—_ow! _Don’t just _poke it!_”

”Legend, your ankle is _broken_,” Hyrule snaps. He turns to Wild. ”Do we have any more potions?”

”I think I have a few,” Wild replies, picking up his slate and tapping away.

”There is no way my ankle is broken,” Legend retaliates. ”It doesn’t even hurt that much!”

Hyrule stares at him, unimpressed, while Legend crosses his arms. Hyrule blinks, then grabs Legend’s calf and lifts it up, letting his ankle shift due to the movement. Legend’s eyes bug out of his head as he bites back a scream, hands flying to dislodge Hyrule.

”Okay,” Legend yelps, batting Hyrule away. ”I get it! It’s broken! It’s definitely broken!”

”Thank you,” Hyrule deadpans, though he gives Legend an apologetic smile. Wild hands him a red potion and Hyrule frowns.

”I don’t think this will be enough,” he mumbles. ”Not for a broken ankle…”

”If you’re thinking about using your magic, forget it,” Legend bites out. “I’m not letting you put yourself into a coma just because of an ankle.”

Hyrule turns to Time, raising an eyebrow in an unspoken question. Twilight has to bite back a snort when Time nods.

“Just don’t go overboard,” Time says.

Legend splutters, “Time! You already have your own successor to boss around! Hands off of mine!”

“I feel like I have to boss you around more,” Hyrule mutters as a white glow dances among his fingertips.

“Don’t sass me.”

“I’ll listen to you when you can actually stand.”

Meanwhile, Twilight puzzles over the fact that Legend has yet _another_ shared trait with rabbits. When they grind their teeth, they are either distressed or in pain, and Legend did _exactly_ that while hiding his ankle. This can’t be a coincidence, right?

He looks at Warriors again, and he sees that the captain has the same thought.

* * *

It was another tiring day. Having fought off several moblins from Sky’s time in Four’s Hyrule drained the group of their energy once again. There were no serious injuries this time around, aside from some bruises and a few scratches, but that wasn’t the strange part.

Hyrule sits down with a relieved sigh, stretching his legs out and leaning back on his hands. Camp has just been set up, and Twilight is walking over to where Wild is preparing to cook when he sees Legend stalk over to Hyrule with half-lidded eyes that scream tiredness. He has to stop himself from straight-up gawking when Legend sits beside Hyrule, gives him a little nudge, and then flops over and puts his head _right_ in Hyrule’s lap and proceeds to go to sleep.

Hyrule is bewildered, which is understandable given that Legend is not exactly touchy and here he is, sleeping with his head in Hyrule’s lap.

Warriors catches Twilight’s eye and gapes at him, gesturing toward the two. Twilight shrugs, shaking his head. Like he has any idea!

“Am I seeing that, or am I hallucinating?” Wild asks when Twilight gets over his blatant confusion and reaches him. He is peering at Hyrule and Legend, the former having given up on being dumbfounded and is instead watching the campfire with a faraway look in his eyes.

“You’re seeing that,” Twilight answers. “And before you ask, no, I have no idea what’s going on except that Legend is weird.”

“… I’m gonna take a picture of this. Watch over the food.” Wild shoves the ladle he was using into Twilight’s hands and walks away with a little hum.

“What makes you think _I_ can watch over the food?” Twilight yells after him, sticking the ladle into the pot and stirring. He doesn’t get an answer, as Wild is already pulling out his slate and trying to find a good angle for a picture—he is very particular about lighting and whatnot. Warriors face-palms while Hyrule just sends him a tired, but amused, look.

Warriors ends up dragging Wild away after he essentially ran several laps around Hyrule and Legend. The captain shushes his protests and leaves him beside Twilight once more with a disgruntled look on his face.

“I wasn’t finished,” Wild mutters, as Warriors walks away to presumably bother someone else.

“Did you at least get some pictures?” Twilight inquires, handing him the ladle.

“Not any good ones,” Wild huffs, opening the photo album and letting Twilight take a peek. As odd as the situation is, Twilight has to admit that the scene Wild has captured with his weird magical slate is rather cute, and he is not sure why Wild doesn’t think the pictures look good. To Twilight, it’s the same cute picture… twelve times?

“Wild, how many pictures were you planning on taking?” Twilight asks, slightly concerned.

“As many as needed.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“And you’re in the way!” Wild makes a “shooing” motion with his hands. “Out of the cooking area! I’ll let you know when dinner is ready!”

“First you wanted me to watch the food, now I can’t be near it? Make up your mind,” Twilight laughs, spinning on his heel and walking away. He decides that Hyrule might want some company, so he sits down on the side not occupied by Legend and eyes the two as Hyrule gives him a small wave.

“You alright over here?” Twilight inquires, grinning when Hyrule rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m alright. He just kinda… flopped? I’m not—“

Legend groans, interrupting him. “Will you shut up? I’m trying to sleep.”

Twilight snorts as Hyrule glowers at Legend, placing a hand on his head and giving his hair a ruffle. “Hush,” he chuckles, “not everyone is in… a bad… mood?”

Once again, Twilight and Hyrule are stunned into silence by Legend curling closer to the hand in his hair, which has slowed from ruffling to carding amidst Hyrule’s confusion.

It clicks for Twilight right then and there that this is yet _another_ trait Legend shares with a rabbit. Back home, rabbits he managed to tame would nudge him for his attention, and then lie down and await his inevitable petting.

_There’s no way this is a coincidence._

It _can’t _be. But… where did these mannerisms _come from_? And why rabbits specifically? The wiggling nose, the freezing up and listening, the teeth grinding, the silent way of asking for affection… all of those are things rabbits do!

“Is this even real?” Hyrule asks, drawing Twilight out of his thoughts. He is watching Legend, who is now sound asleep with deep, even breaths as Hyrule plays with his hair.

Twilight nods. “I’d say so, yes.” As strange as it is, Twilight is pretty sure he is not dreaming. After all, this is far too bizarre.

And he turns into a wolf daily.

“Dinners ready!” Wild calls. Hyrule winces, looking down at Legend with a torn expression on his face. Twilight gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he stands up.

“I’ll bring you some.”

Hyrule gives him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

* * *

“So, you think all of these traits of his have to do with… rabbits?” Warriors raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms and giving Twilight a skeptical look.

Twilight sighs. “Not exactly. He just has the traits of a rabbit.”

Warriors blinks. “…Really?”

“Yes.” This should not be as difficult as Warriors is making it, but then again, Twilight’s explanation is probably just as confusing to Warriors as Legend’s habits are.

His gut tells him that Legend has had first-hand experience with what being a rabbit is like, but his mind tells him that’s impossible because Twilight would know magic like that considering it’s the only form of magic he actually uses! Meanwhile, Warriors is completely in the dark and just generally confused by the entire thing. At least Twilight can recognize _something_.

Though that just makes it all the more confusing.

“…Why _rabbits?_”

Twilight throws his arms up. “I’ve got no idea! But those are my findings. You got anything better?”

Warriors goes to answer, but then a loud horn cuts him off. Battle cries ring out between the trees, accompanied by the clangs of swords and alarmed shouts. A large group of Bokoblins from Wild’s time burst from the trees, wielding a variety of weapons.

“Oh shit,” Warriors curses, grabbing Twilight’s arm and dragging him along as he begins running back to the campsite. The Bokoblins give chase, whooping and cackling in their pursuit when they realize their potential prey is defenseless—as they didn’t bring their weapons and those are _way_ too many monsters for them to deal with without suffering from some bad injuries. _Why are there so many? We checked the area before setting up camp and it was clear!_

Now is not the time to panic. Warriors and Twilight stumble into camp to find the others struggling against another large group of monsters, armed with only their swords and wearing only their underclothing.

Twilight jumps away from a club and snatches up a weapon—he thinks it’s his sword, but he’s not entirely sure. Then again, a sword is a sword.

Twilight quickly falls into the pattern of battle, using his strength and size to his advantage. The Bokoblins are easy to beat back alone, but when they have numbers as high as this, they become quite dangerous. It keeps Twilight on his toes, adopting a defensive stance and spinning around and around to keep them in his sight, lest one attacks him from behind. Amidst the chaos, Legend joins him at some point. He moves with an elegant grace, twirling with a speed that leaves Twilight dizzy just looking at him. While he does not possess Twilight’s power, he more than makes up for it with his agility.

Twilight is snapped from his thoughts when a sword flashes in front of him. He jerks back, feeling a gust of air as it just barely avoids his chest. _Fight now, think later_.

Together, they make a good pair—much to Twilight’s surprise. With Legend dancing around the battlefield and distracting their enemies with precise strikes, they are left to be finished off by Twilight with an efficiency that is downright brutal.

They stand back to back, heaving for breath and ready to continue, should there be a few stragglers. When nothing pops up, Twilight’s shoulders slump and he sighs.

“You alright?” He asks Legend, who leans back against Twilight.

“I’m not injured,” Legend replies. Twilight listens for a moment, narrowing his eyes, but he can’t hear Legend grinding his teeth, so he decides to leave it be for now.

That particular trait is incredibly useful for calling Legend out on his bullshit.

“Then let’s get back to the others,” Twilight says. Just as they begin walking, Legend pauses.

“Hang on,” is all he says before he runs off towards some bushes. Something is dangling from one of the branches, something shaped like… like a demented pinecone.

Twilight suddenly notices the absence of a familiar weight around his neck. It must’ve been cut off when he was nearly hit with that sword.

And Legend—

“Wait!” Twilight cries, but it’s too late. Legend’s hand has already closed around the Shadow Crystal.

In the blink of an eye, the familiar Twili magic surrounds Legend and obscures him from Twilight’s view, but he can see Legend getting smaller and smaller as he is undoubtedly transformed. The whole process only takes seconds, but Twilight is, once again, left stunned at the sight before him.

In the place of Legend is a very small, very fluffy rabbit. It is bright pink, and it is _very angry_. It lets out a series of furious squeaks as it scrabbles at Twilight’s boot.

_This explains so much._

Legend’s cursed form is a rabbit. A _pink_ rabbit. A _tiny pink rabbit._

He really tries not to laugh. He knows Legend must be confused, angry, and maybe even a little scared, but the entire situation is so downright hilarious that Twilight has no choice but to stumble back and _laugh_. The squeaking only gets louder in response, which just adds to the hilarity.

“I-I’m sorry, man!” Twilight kneels down, wiping away a stray tear once his giggling has subsided. Legend huffs at him, turning away with his nose up.

Twilight holds out a hand, biting back another laugh. “I’m sorry,” he says again, making sure he actually sounds genuine this time. “If I knew you were looking for it, I would’ve warned you not to touch it.”

Legend’s ear flicks.

Twilight fights down a smile. “I can help you change back.”

That makes Legend turn around, a half-hearted glare on his fuzzy face. Twilight wiggles his fingers, and Legend climbs into his hand—albeit reluctantly.

“Let me try…” Twilight holds his other hand over Legend’s body, closing his eyes in concentration. He can feel the Twili magic surrounding Legend like a haze, but he can’t find a spot where the magic is concentrated. It should be in one of Legend’s front paws, or even his head, but the magic twists away from his grasp, almost tauntingly.

It’s much easier to dispel Twili magic when it’s in his own system.

Twilight sighs, opening his eyes again and studying the rabbit in his hands. Legend is peering up at him in curiosity, though he somehow still manages to look very grumpy.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a way to protect yourself from curses like this, would you?” Twilight asks.

Legend stares at him for a moment, then nods.

Twilight stands up, cupping his hands around Legend’s body and making his way back to camp. “Is it a spell or something?”

Legend shakes his head.

“An item?”

A nod.

Twilight sighs in relief. “That makes everything much less complicated. It’s in your bag?”

Another nod.

Twilight hears murmured voices up ahead, so he places Legend down on the ground.

“I’ll try to cover for you,” he tells him. Legend nods and scampers off. Twilight walks into camp to see Four wrapping a bandage around Wild’s arm, looking like he’s berating Wild for something. Warriors is helping Hyrule patch up Sky, who has a nasty gash in his left arm. Time is leaning against a tree, holding his head in his hands with a pained grimace on his face while Wind hovers around him in worry.

“Hey, Twi!” Four looks up from Wild. “Can you look for some potions? If I leave, Wild is gonna do something stupid again.”

“I will not!” Wild protests.

“You thought breakdancing while screaming ‘I’m a bad bitch’ _and_ flailing your sword around in random directions would help us. You gave Time a _concussion_. I’m not fucking moving.”

Twilight rolls his eyes, moving to root among everyone’s things. He is halfway through Sky’s belongings when he nearly face-palms and shoves the bag aside. He finds Legend’s bag and begins digging through it.

_I should have started here_, he scolds himself. _Potions, **and** Legend’s curse repellent._

As Twilight pulls item after item out of the bag, Legend scurries over and watches every item Twilight places on the ground, his nose wiggling.

“Why do you have so much shit?” Twilight hisses, dropping a satchel filled with seeds on the ground next to a yellow cane. Legend kicks his knee.

Several bomb bags, four empty bottles, three blue potions, a hookshot, a box of rings, a lantern, another hookshot, gauntlets, a silver bow, a harp, a red cane, and _yet another _hookshot later, Twilight finally fishes out a bracelet with a purple gem in the middle and what looks like an abnormally large bead sewed to it.

Legend lets out a squeak, kicking Twilight’s knee again. Twilight gets the hint and tosses the bracelet into the bushes, watching Legend hop after it while scooping up the potions.

“Took you long enough,” Four grumbles, accepting the potion Twilight hands him.

“Legend has a lot of shit.”

“Why did you look for potions in Legend’s bag?”

“Because Legend _always_ has potions.”

Wild perks up. “Where _is _he anyway?”

“Right here.” Legend walks up to them, giving Twilight a small nudge. Twilight claps his shoulder.

“Is he hurt in the head?” Legend asks.

“Not physically,” Four mutters.

Legend nods. “Good. And uh, Twi, don’t kill me.”

Twilight barely has time to tilt his head in confusion before Legend _whacks_ the back of Wild’s head.

“Ow!” Wild yelps. “What was that for?”

“Break dancing and screaming? You fucking moron!” Legend yells. “You could have gotten the rest of us killed because of your stupidity! You’re lucky only Time has a concussion!”

As Legend continues ranting, Wild looks at Twilight with big, blue eyes that beg for his rescue. _Help me_, they plead.

Twilight smirks. “Speaking of Time, I’m going to go check up on him. Four, I trust you and Legend can get Wild back on his feet?”

Wild’s hope shatters as Four nods. “Yeah, we’ll take care of him. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Legend doesn’t yell at him for too long.”

* * *

Aside from Time’s concussion, nobody sustained any injuries that couldn’t be healed with a potion or two.

Twilight is trying to take the edge off of Wild’s scolding by Legend when the man himself walks up to them.

“Two things,” he says. He points at Wild. “Number one, I’ll be teaching you how to _not _be a lunatic on the battlefield.”

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Twilight murmurs. “Your fighting style is much more suited to someone of Wild’s build.”

“I defeated the Calamity just fine on my own,” Wild huffs.

“Yeah, Cub. _On your own. _Fighting with a group is different.”

“And number two,” Legend continues, moving his finger to point at Twilight, “I lost something in the woods while we were fighting. You’re good at tracking down things. Care to give me a hand?”

Twilight knew this would be coming. He ruffles Wild’s hair as he stands. With a nod, Legend leads him out of the campsite.

Once far enough away, Legend turns around and tosses him something small. Twilight fumbles with it for a moment, before realizing it’s the Shadow Crystal. The cord it’s tied to is cut.

“What the fuck _is_ that thing?

Twilight tucks the crystal away, unsure of what to say. Legend deserves to know after falling victim to the Shadow Crystal’s power, but…

“The magic in it,” Legend continues when Twilight doesn’t immediately answer, “is just… it’s dark. It’s wrong. What is it, Twilight?”

Well, he’s certainly not getting out of this one. “It’s not dark magic,” Twilight corrects. “Not exactly.”

“I know dark magic when I see it.” Legend crosses his arms. “It’s different from the type I’ve experienced, I’ll admit, but that’s not any regular type of magic.”

Twilight sighs. “An usurper king of a magical tribe used it to curse me. However, my companion was also a member of this tribe, and she, along with the rest of her people, didn’t use their magic for evil.” He levels Legend with a fierce gaze, wanting him to understand. “They wanted to be left alone. This king is the only evil thing about them, and he’s dead.”

Legend nods. “Fair enough. What did she do?”

“She was able to help me use it to my advantage. She taught me how to control it just enough for me to use it at will.”

“So you _are _the wolf,” Legend states. Twilight nods with a chuckle.

“Yes. I am the wolf. The Shadow Crystal curses you into a form you would take on in… let’s just call it a dark world.”

“That sounds _way _too familiar,” Legend grumbles. “That thing is literally the Dark World from my first adventure pocket-sized.” He brings a hand up to his chin. “I guess that’s why I turned into a bunny.”

“Speaking of bunnies,” Twilight chuckles, happy at the opportunity of a subject change—despite it being a rather small subject change. “You—“

“Don’t start,” Legend groans. “I know, _I know_, I’m a pink bunny. Har-har-har. Very funny.”

“I wasn’t going to make fun of you,” Twilight says, fighting back a smile.

Legend looks taken aback. “… You weren’t?”

He shakes his head. “No. Don’t get me wrong, it’s hilarious that a grumpy guy like you turns into a pink rabbit of all things, but that’s not what I wanted to say.”

Legend tilts his head. Twilight bites back a snort.

“You _do_ realize that you act like a rabbit a lot, right?”

Legend blinks. “What?”

Twilight holds up a hand, raising a finger with every item on his list. “You wiggle your nose when you smell food, you grind your teeth when you’re in pain, you freeze up when you hear something strange, and you even ask for affection the same way rabbits do.”

Legend blinks again, then, to Twilight’s delight, turns _bright red._

“There’s no way I still do that,” he mutters, almost too quiet for Twilight to hear. He makes his way over to the embarrasses hero and slings an arm around his shoulders with a grin.

“You sure do. Warriors and I have been keeping track. You also cuddled Hyrule the other day.”

Legend vigorously shakes his head. “No way. You’re lying about that last part.”

Twilight frowns. “Wait, do you not remember?”

“Remember what? Your lies? No, Twilight. I don’t.”

“Wild took pictures,” Twilight presses. Legend shakes his head again.

“There is _no _way that happened.”

“You had your head in his lap and everything.”

“Stop lying.”

“He ruffled your hair and you were _out_.”

“Twilight.”

“You really don’t remember?” Twilight laughs, his grin growing wider when Legend ducks his head. “Oh man, wait until I tell Warriors.”

“You say a word about this to anybody, I tell everyone that you’re the wolf.”

“Oh please.” Twilight rolls his eyes again. “Half the group knows at this point.”

“_Twilight._”

He tugs Legend just a little closer, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Your secret is safe with me,” He chirps. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Legend sighs, relaxing under Twilight’s touch, though his face is still red. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome, I guess.”

They begin their trek back to camp, Twilight not pulling away from his friend and Legend seemingly indifferent to Twilight’s touch. The key word is seemingly, because Legend is terrible at hiding his want for physical contact and Twilight can read him like an open book.

“Did I really cuddle Hyrule?”

“You _really_ don’t remember?”

“I have zero memory of this.”

“_Wow. _That’s a shame. It was pretty cute.”

“_Twilight, I swear to everything holy— _“

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more of Legend and Twilight being mentors.  
Again, big thanks to the Fluff Channel for the inspiration. While I don’t think I did this justice, you guys planned out half the fic for me lol!  
I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
